


on the fifth day of Christmas, my secret santa gave to meeee (five fluffy drabbles!)

by contessellation



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Clexa, Clexa SS 2017, Clexa Secret Santa 2017, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, I love them all, holiday fluff, short fic, this is the fluffiest stuff ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contessellation/pseuds/contessellation
Summary: Five fluffy adorable holiday drabbles for my Clexa Secret Santa 2017 buddy, clexacloneclub.tumblr.com!The prompts were:ice-skatingfireplacemistletoesnowmansecretI've had so much fun writing these! Hopefully I'll be inspired to keep writing my other fic :)





	1. Ice-Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WayhaughtCl3xark3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayhaughtCl3xark3/gifts).



“Lexa, no, don’t let go!” Clarke shrieked. The pretty blonde-haired girl wobbled on her skates, hands desperately wind-milling around as she tried to catch her balance.

“I’m right behind you,” chuckled the brunette. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Her mittened hands wrapped around Clarke’s waist, supporting her as she stilled her frantic movements.

“I’ve had enough of this death trap disguised as winter fun,” Clarke grumbled.

Lexa leaned in to Clarke’s shoulder. “Would hot chocolate help?”

Blue eyes sparkled, as Clarke turned slowly, “Keep talking...”

The two girls kissed softly, before carefully making their way towards the promised hot drinks.


	2. Fireplace

Two sets of toes wiggled inside glittery holiday socks, basking in heat radiating from the fireplace.

“Lexa, these are so ridiculous,” Clarke giggled, jingling the bells attached to her new socks.

“Ridiculously awesome,” her girlfriend replied, taking a sip of her steaming cider. “This holiday getaway was a perfect idea. How did you find this cabin?”

“Facebook.”

“What??” Lexa turned to the blonde in shock.

“I mean, nothing creepy! Except for how targeted Facebook ads are now. The ad for the rental company popped up, and I knew we had to come here.”

Lexa shook her head, kissing Clarke softly.


	3. Mistletoe

“OCTAVIA! I told you I didn’t want to come to this party!”

“But Clarke..”

“No buts!”

“But..”

“No!”

“Clarke, the mistletoe!” Octavia pointed to the plant above Clarke’s head.

“Ayyyy!” shouted Raven, “who’s gonna kiss this girl?!”

Clarke whirled to glare at Raven, opening her mouth to protest. Before she could speak, she felt a hand land on her arm. Spinning quickly, she gaped as she took in the gorgeous girl before her, piercing green eyes and brunette hair in braids.

Leaning in, the brunette placed a quick kiss on each of Clarke’s quickly reddening cheeks.

“Hi there, I’m Lexa.”


	4. Snowman

“Lexaaaaa! Lexa, wake up!!”

“What the hell?” grumbled Lexa. She opened her eyes, glanced at her clock, and groaned. Only 20 minutes to make her 8 AM economics class.  
“Lexa!!” came the voice from outside her dorm room door.

“Hold on, Clarke, Jesus!” she called back, making her way out of bed. Shivering in the cold, she snatched the door open, confronting the bouncing blonde standing in the hallway.

“Classes are cancelled, it snowed!!” Clarke crowed. “Come make a snowman with me!!!” She grabbed Lexa’s hand and danced excitedly.

“Okay, okay, let me get dressed!”

“Hurry!” The blonde dashed off.


	5. Secret

“Raven, why are Lexa and Anya here?”

“What, where??”

Clarke glared at her, not trusting the innocent look on the brunette’s face.

“Heyyyy” Anya said, “Why don’t you join us for dinner?”

Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend, “Why don’t you just tell us what’s really going on here, An?”

“We just want to know what secret you’ve been keeping from us!” Raven burst out.

“Oh boy,” Clarke glanced at Lexa. “Well, we might as well fill you in.” Lexa nodded.

“You’ve been fucking!” Raven cried.

“Seriously??” Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa put her head in her hands, sighing.


End file.
